


Couptale

by couptalecreator



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aternate Universe - Couptale, Couptale Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couptalecreator/pseuds/couptalecreator
Summary: Please, if you have any suggestion on how to improve I'd love to hear them!
Kudos: 1





	1. Couptale chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you have any suggestion on how to improve I'd love to hear them!

Yet another human

It was a beautiful day outside birds were singing and flowers were blooming. Frisk had snuck around the rusty old chain link fence that loosely enforced kids not to go climbing up the mountain, in case they got hurt. Frisk was the adventurous type though, she wanted to see what was really up there, if the old stories about monsters and everything the grandparents said were true. Little did she know that she was going to find get the full story, whether she wanted to or not. Frisk made her way through the thicket of trees closer around the base of the mountain, the fence had kept the trees mostly in the same place making them continually stack up. The result, a tangle of trees and undergrowth making it difficult for any one person to pass through, even the old path from supposedly generations ago had been nearly completely taken over by nature. Frisk’s ascent through this thicket of tree’s was tricky, it left small tears in her brown and black flannel shirt that spread outwards into a skirt at the base, thankfully her cap wasn’t getting hit as badly although she did need to make sure that she held onto it in certain dense parts. Her cap was also brown and black flannel, with a small rim that stuck out in the front to guard from the sun accompanied by top open ballet like shoe but much sturdier. She knew that the climb was going to be difficult but she didn’t anticipate such a thick amount of trees closer down to the base although she hoped the trees would thin out the further she went. It was about a good forty to fifty minutes before she had finally broke free of the thicket of trees onto a clearer stretch of mountain although this part climbed into a steep hill with significantly less trees than before.

“Well, at least I’m out of that nightmare.” She had mumbled to herself starting up the much steeper hill side now, if only the path was maintained better she wouldn’t need to fight against the mountain as much as she was maybe it was a sign, but if it was she certainly didn’t realise it. She scrambled up the sheer hill side with difficulty needing to clutch onto the grass every so often so as not to tumble back down her parents probably wouldn’t appreciate her doing this she always was the adventurous one but this was something else completely. She was almost certain that she was going to get her ear torn off when she got home probably accompanied by a spanking little did Frisk know it would hardly matter at all what her parents would do if she have come home that day. After a hard struggle up the sheer mountain side she finally made it to a more flat area where she could take a break and relax. Taking a seat with her back leaning on a tree, she glanced out at all she had made it through so far from here on out it was looking like she would at least be able to follow the path instead of just taking whatever route. The path itself nothing but a mess of moss covered cobblestone, small plants and the occasional tree that sprouted out from in the cracks between each stone. The view down on her village was spectacular, she could see people moving around probably some of them friends others could have been family but from here she could only tell that they were there. Besides that it was like she was a giant looking down on a bunch of ants all scurrying about in their small town going about their own business from here Frisk could even see the road leading out to a much larger city quite the ways away. She could follow it with her eyes for a good while before eventually loosing sight of it, she gave a small grunt and stood up figuring that she had sat around for long enough now. There was still quite the ways to go and she wasn’t sure what the terrain would be like and whether it would get harder or easier to go from here. For a while she just followed the mostly destroyed path with relative ease, humming to herself a few tunes, she had grabbed a stick to wack at some plants and trees as she walked. Until noticed that the path split into two, one heading further up the mountain while the other split off into a what looked like a deep cave an old rotting sign hung in between the split. She got closer to the sign trying to read the long damaged letters, when that unsurprisingly failed she turned to the path leading into the cave the old stories said that the monsters we’re trapped under the mountain maybe this cave led down there? Either way Frisk hurried along into the cave excited to see if she was getting close to the monsters not that she even knew if they existed or not, really she just wanted to know if magic and all that stuff was real. To think that humans once had magic and we’re able to seal an entire civilisation underground was a crazy thought these days but one she sort of wanted to believe. The cave quickly turned dark as she walked further into it, the only thing guiding her was the stalagmites that she cautiously reached out to grab, one after the other. Eventually she just to reach out for something to grab onto as she walked because she couldn’t even see the stalagmites anymore. Eventually the stalagmites cleared and she was left wandering, putting one foot in front of the other hoping that she didn’t trip on anything and fall onto any sharp objects on the floor like mini stalagmites. After a while she could feel the ground change and become slightly softer almost sounding like soft roots then she felt her foot catch on and outlying root, sending her falling to the ground. When she expected to hit the ground though she was met with nothing but air, it took Frisk a bit to understand but then she realized, she was in a free fall and she couldn’t see a damn thing.


	2. What doesn’t kill you

The fall had been long and full of the stress of hitting the bottom at any moment. The fact that the long vertical tunnel was completely pitch black didn’t help either, it felt almost as if Frisk had been simply floating in absolute void except for the air rushing past her. Then, almost as soon as it hard started she felt herself crash into the ground right before she passed out. Time passed, as time always has and soon enough Frisk’s eyes fluttered open, her heat pounding against her chest, looking around at the slightly brighter room she was now in, the walls were made of some kind of purple brick, a bright torch sitting just on the wall opposite to her. She moved slightly only to notice that she had landed on top of some piled up mattresses with flowers growing through the cracks in them. Frisk herself felt alright although she couldn’t ignore a small stinging on her back, she reached an arm around and touched her back, pulling it back to her front before growing pale.

“O-oh god, I’m bleeding.” She muttered under breath, now that she had realised the stinging was starting to grow, the sickly warm blood dripping down the inside of her dress jacket, getting the back of it soaked. Frisk slowly slung her two legs over the side of the mattress, letting out a cry of pain as more blood seeped from the wound, she looked back and saw that she had landed on what looked like quite a sharp spring. She turned back to her front and sliding off the mattresses, hitting the ground with a resounding thud staying upright for less than a second before crumpling down to the ground. She let out a small choked sob, barely able to writhe on the ground in pain, she closed her eyes and started to take deep breaths in and out opening them back up. The ground had a nice coolness to it although it was covered in small rocks and pebbles that were painful to lay on.

“Come on, come on Frisk, you need, to get up!” She spoke to herself, pushing up off the floor a foot taking the place of one of her hands before her second foot did the same. She stumbled forwards and leaned on the wall, the torch above her was warm, comfortable so in this almost freezing brick room. Feeling along the wall with her hands she felt the small lines where each brick, or stone, it really could be either, was placed besides the next. There was something comfortable about it, being able to rub her hands against the smooth stone, being able to firmly feel something real and tangible in front of her. This small moment barely lasted though as the pain of the stab wound in her back grew, she turned around to lean her back against the wall quickly looking around and noticing a doorway into another room. With one hand on the wall she slide herself against it, moving in the direction of the doorway in what felt like an eternity she had finally made it to the doorway, stumbling through into the near darkness. One foot in front of the other Frisk made her way to the center of the room, a small patch of grass was exposed to the rest of the room. She could barely keep herself upright, fighting against the wound that felt like it was sapping her strength, she fell to a knee on the patch of grass before falling onto her side, it felt like the darkness was closing in all around her. Her eyes were starting to flicker closed and nearly did before she heard the tapping of soft feet on the ground and looking to where the sound came from she caught sight of a lady walking towards her through the darkness. Frisk listened intently as the footsteps sped up, the lady standing above her, every one of her instincts was telling her to summon up the strength to run but no matter what she did there was just no energy for Frisk to pull. 

“My child, how did you get hurt this badly?” The woman pressed a hand against Frisk’s open wound and after a small groan of pain from Frisk the wound started to heal almost like it was being sped up incredibly quick. Soon enough the wound had completely closed, Frisk’s breathing having gotten heavy and rushed, the healing taking her by complete surprise.

“My child, are you quite alright? Anything else in pain? My name is Toriel, Queen of the monster’s here.” Toriel said, it was clear now that the healing magic had taken quite a lot out of her, it was clear enough in her voice. Frisk managed a small nod to her, sprawling out on the small patch of grass, she needed to rest and in this condition trying to go anywhere wouldn’t be a smart idea, Toriel knew this, looking around quickly before letting out a sigh she would need to let Frisk rest. The rest itself was quite uneventful, she had slept like a rock and even if something bad did happen she probably would have slept right through it but after a time Frisk’s eyes fluttered open, Toriel sitting next to her, facing the doorway out of the room. She shifted lightly on the ground managing to get Toriel’s attention who quickly helped her up off of the floor.

“My child, can you speak? Can you walk? We must get moving soon.” She spoke with urgency, it was very secure in the Ruins but she was still worried that a member of a certain group of monsters might enter in and find them.

“Ugh, uh, y-yeah, a-are you, a monster?” Frisk asked in a confused voice, just now looking up at Toriel’s face, it was kind and motherly along with being covered in thick white fur. Now that she was more aware she took in the clothes Toriel was wearing, a long flowing dress with a skirt that seemed to be all one, they seemed to be a light purple with yellow a yellow flower pattern. Either Frisk was seeing things or all those stories about the monsters were true… and they wouldn’t be happy to find a human down in their prison.

“Yes my child, now hurry, we need to get you somewhere safe for humans, please follow me.” Toriel made her way over to the doorway and Frisk followed quickly, if this place wasn’t safe she wasn’t sure where they were going that was going to be any safer. There wasn’t much she could do though so she followed behind Toriel as she left the room into another more well lit room, a stack of pressure plates along with a lever and floor spikes sat in the corner of the room but besides that there wasn’t much. Though some spots of the floor seemed to have much newer stone compared to the floor around it, Toriel ignored the room and simply walked into the next one so Frisk followed behind without much thought. The next room wasn’t much more eventful, there were a few shallow water moats that narrowed the way you walked through, some holes in the walls along with some spikes and levers piled in the corner of the room. Toriel continued to lead Frisk through room after empty room, each one seeming to have had some construction done on it, with new looking patches of floor and removed switches and levers and similar objects like that. Until they came upon a home with a large tree out front of it, the house itself looking quite fortified with a door that had quite the complex locking mechanism and windows that had been replaced in favor of metal panels. Toriel led the way, stepping up to the door with little hesitation like she had done this many times before, Frisk however noticed something in front of the tree a small spark of some yellow looking star. She approached it, perplexed and reached out a hand into the thing and as her fingers brushed against the yellow floating star everything went black, suffocatingly so except for two floating options in front of her. Save and load, load was slightly darkened though and blacked out not being a viable option to choose at the time, Frisk quickly pressed her hand against the save button, a sound chiming out around her before the world popped back in with no warnings.

“Whoa, is that… do I have some kind of magic?” Frisk wondered out loud to herself before she heard Toriel clear her throat from over where she was standing and not wanting to delay their travels any longer she quickly moved to join her and enter into the house looking structure.

“This may look like a house child but right now it is being used as a checkpoint to keep people from entering in and out of the ruins as they please.” A bit of clamour over a room or two to the left drew the queen’s attention, a small fireball forming in her hand she wasn’t sure if the monster here was a guard or not.

“Queen? Is that you? You have your fun with a romp around the Ruins?” A deep voice yelled out from that side of the building, making Frisk flinch at the unexpectedness of it, it reminded her of a growling dog for some reason that escaped her.

“Yes, Dogamy, I’ve found a human in the ruins, they’ve just fallen and I must return to the palace soon, I was hoping that you could escort the human to Sans’s house, they’ll be safe there for a while.” There came only silence from the neighboring room before heavy footsteps started moving over towards them and through the doorway came what looked like a dog in a large suit of armour, carrying a hefty axe.

“Of course queen, hurry back to the palace and I’ll take care of the human.” Toriel nodded and turned to Frisk, kneeling down and giving her a small hug, she wasn’t sure how to react but hugged back, Toriel clearly cared about her safety. She then stood up, grabbing a winter coat hanging up on a coat rack standing close by to the door, it ran almost all the way down to the bottom of her skirt and had a puffy sort of fur around the neck. She then turned to the stairs just a bit further in the room, Toriel walked down them gently, not making much noise if any, leaving Dogamy and Frisk alone. Frisk’s mouth went dry at being left alone with the very menacing and large armored dog that could easily kill her with a single swing of their axe.

“U-um, so, who’s Sans?” Frisk asked nervously, as she did Dogamy turned back into the other room before coming back walking down the stairs with a look of annoyance on his face.

“A poor hungover excuse for a sentry.” He said unhappily, motioning for Frisk to follow them down the stairs, which she did without asking anymore questions, Dogamy sounded like they weren’t friends with him. They made their way through a long hallway with few twists and turns that led to a large purple stone door with giant deadbolts that looked like they would be near impossible for a human to move. The door wasn’t locked with the deadbolts and so with just a small push by the large armored dog the doors swung open with ease. They passed through a nearly pitch black room, lit by only a torch or two before passing through a doorway, Dogamy pushing open the doors as brightness hit Frisk in the face like a brick wall. She was blinded for a few moments, stumbling forwards, her legs sinking in freezing snow, sending a shiver up her spine, she stopped so she could let her eyes adjust. She looked around confused for a moment, it looked like they were in an open forest with… Snow, which was strange considering that they were underground, it really shouldn’t have been possible. Dogamy helped Frisk up from having her legs sunken down into the snow before walking forwards, sinking down as well but trudging through like he was used to it. She hurried behind him as the large doors closed on their own, it was snowing lightly, it was quite beautiful to look around and see it. Trudging through the snow was tiring but it went by fast enough, they passed over a gap in the ground with a small wooden walkway that creaked and groaned as they passed over it. Afterwards they came to a small clearing with a plain sentry station sitting In the far corner of the clearing, Frisk looked up at Dogamy before looking back down, thinking up something to talk about.

“Do, you have something against this, Sans?” She asked up at him and he let out a small growl, his pace picking up leaving Frisk to need to hurry up to keep up with him.

“Just that he’s a drunken fool that should’ve been expelled from being a sentry a long time ago.” He growled out, they passed through large stretches of snowy landscape that was mostly barren, every now and then a random monster would catch sight of them and quickly move away to where they wouldn’t be seen, they didn’t need to get involved with anything concerning humans. They continued on through the paths, passing over a large rope bridge that left Frisk hoping that it wouldn’t collapse with the both of them on it, from there she could see out over nothing but pure untamed forest, it reminded her of when she was climbing up the mountain to get here. She wasn’t expecting to find what she did though, an actual civilisation of monsters that seemed to be mostly if not completely friendly, or at least that’s all she’s seen so far. After the rope bridge they approached a sign welcoming them to a town called Snowdin apparently, it was nice and seemed fairly welcoming to Frisk, but she was starting to get cold and was hoping they’d get to Sans’s home soon. 

“Alright, we’re almost there.” Dogamy had barely spoken during the entire walk out to the town, hearing him speak so suddenly startled her. A few monsters were roaming around the town, avoiding the two like they had some sort of plague, eventually they crossed the town, passing by a library and a store as well as what looked like a motel. Dogamy pulled up the welcome mat in front of the house, retrieving the key and unlocking the door, letting Frisk step in.

“Listen, kid, around here, things aren’t so good for fallen humans, alright? I just want you to know, if you need to do some bad things to make it out of a tough situation, nobody’s gonna judge you, alright? Good.” Before Frisk could even respond he closed the door, leaving her stuck inside the house, she let out a sigh, looking around the room.

“Rude… Alright, I guess I should poke around and try to find this ‘Sans’ guy.”


	3. The skeleton and the bottle

Frisk had been left alone, in a dimly lit house that apparently housed somebody by the name of Sans, its was hard for her to make anything out so she fumbled around for a few minutes before happening upon a light switch next to the door leading inside. She flicked it on and the first thing she had noticed was another bright yellow star that she quickly interacted with saving, whatever that meant, she wasn’t sure what the thing could possibly do at this point. After that was taken care of, she went to looking around the room, there were several whiskey bottles, some still with a bit of liquid in them spilling out from under the couch, probably with more under it. A spot on the wall was blackened where a painting or photo used to be hanging while a doorway led into what looked like a fairly small kitchen, a small tv hung on the wall opposite of the couch, it looked pretty cheep with quite a few scratches and fractures in the plastic surrounding the tv screen. Although the tv itself at least looked like it was intact enough, Frisk then turned to the stair that led up to a second floor, quickly walking up the steps she was presented with two doors. Entering the first door Frisk was presented with a room containing a large bulletin board with string attaching photos that were pinned with push pins, opposite to the board a large desk was seated. It was cluttered with papers along with an overturned picture frame, not allowing her to see what it held, there was also a closet although it didn’t hold any clothes, it didn’t seem to hold much of anything. That was until Frisk noticed the small safe that was tucked away in the corner of the closet, with how dark it was in the closet it would be hard for somebody to find it without specifically looking for something. Feeling content with how much she had checked in the room and not feeling like invading this guy’s privacy she left the room, heading over to the other door. She quietly creaked the door open and the first thing she spotted was a small looking twin sized bed that was laying on the ground, turned parallel with the wall opposite of the door and pressed against it. In the bed she could see the outline of a figure, snoring loudly and tossing and turning in his sleep, she guessed that this was Sans. Before waking him up, she took a look around the room, there were a few whiskey bottles around the bed along with a trashcan that held whiskey bottles almost up to the brim, pressed against the wall to her left there was a treadmill that looked like it had seen its fair amount of use, along with a bookshelf full of books, on what, she couldn’t tell. The wall opposite of the treadmill and bookshelf there was a closet, possibly full of clothes unlike the other one she had investigated. Frisk, satisfied there was nothing left to investigate moved over to the side of the bed, well, it was less a bed, more just a mattress on the ground, but it was close enough and gently shook the sleeping figure. The figure shook around violently, tossing the blankets around himself before quickly sitting up with a gasp, light blue droplets of sweat dripping down hi skull. That’s when Frisk realised that this person, Sans, was a skeleton, he quickly locked eyes onto Frisk and put a hand on his head.

“Are you…. Kid, uh, get out of my room, I’ll talk as soon as I get up.” He said tiredly, laying back in the bed, Frisk was still taken aback slightly by the fact that he was a skeleton, it didn’t make much sense as to how that was even possible but she quickly left his room anyways to not be rude. It wasn’t a long wait until Sans left his room, clothed in some night robes, probably just the first thing he could find to throw on, he quickly closed the door and gestured for Frisk to follow him while he walked by and down the stairs.

“Alright kid, where did you come from and who brought or told you to come here? I assume you just fell down from the surface.” Sans spoke as he moved into the kitchen with Frisk in tow, grabbing a kettle, filling it with some water and setting it down on the stove turning it one to get the water to a boil.

“W-well, a madam called Toriel met me in the ruins and helped me, then s-somebody named Dogamy just, brought me here saying I’d be safe.” Sans was nodding his head while listening to what Frisk was telling him, taking the kettle off the stove once it started to boil and pouring it into a mug, taking a packet of coffee beans and dipping it in the water. He then shut off the stove and dropped the kettle in the sink moving back over into the living room and setting down on the couch.

“Well then kid, seems like you’re gonna be staying here for a bit until I can get in touch with Toriel again. Which is a bother, I need to get one of the newfangled, what do you call them, telephones, there’s plenty in the capital, the queen and king even have one in the palace but I guess its impractical to have one where the only good detective lives.” Sans kept going like that for a while grumbling to himself about how he barely ever had the equipment he needed to keep up with all his work, all in a very grumbly talking to yourself volume of voice. All the while sipping the hot coffee that he had just made, eventually he got back to talking to Frisk with a small shake of his head realising that he had wandered way off subject.

“Anyways, you’ll need to stay here until I can arrange a time to move you to the capital safely, I guess I should probably get you something to eat then, you must be starved.” It didn’t occur to Frisk the amount of time it had been since she had actually eaten and suddenly now that he had brought it up the emptiness of her stomach was way too noticeable.

“Yeah, didn’t notice until now but I’m starving, do you have any food here sir? I did see a bar looking place, you could get me something to eat there.”

“Yeeeeeaah, I’ll need you to put on something that’ll hide you a lot better than what you have, although it should be pretty safe just going to Grillby’s, don’t want to take any chances! Don’t call me sir, either, don’t like it, too formal, just call me Sans.” He said while standing up, quickly running up to the second floor, a bit of clamour going on before he came back down with a heavy black trench coat and fedora handing it to Frisk.

“There, put that on and make sure that your hair is tucked into the jacket, use the hat to make your face less visible.” He said hurriedly as he ran back upstairs, rummaging around and coming back clothed without a hat but a tan trench coat and black leather dress shoes, after quickly putting on her own clothes Sans spoke.

“Sorry kid, I only really keep business clothes, that includes trench coats.” He said apologetically while moving over to the front door.

“That’s perfectly fine sir, or, Sans, I might say though those are some very fine shoes! How much did they cost?” She continued on some light conversation as she moved over next to him as he opened the door and stepped out, she followed behind quickly.

“Oh these, they’re of fairly good quality, although I’m not sure of the price difference between here and the surface but they were around four dollars, you don’t have a bad pair of shoes yourself, I suspect that you knew the price, you just wanted to make friendly conversation.” He guessed, closing the door as he spoke and beginning to walk to the right of his house, towards the bar, Grillby’s, Frisk figured that it must be the name of the owner although she wondered who would name their child Grillby.

“Well, you’re right, so, would you mind telling me why there’s so much caution with what I do? Seems like there’s a lot of danger around here…” She stated while looking over her shoulder, looking around like somebody would jump her at a moments notice.

“Later, after you eat, its not something light to discuss, so, I don’t have much money, I’m not hungry right now anyways, so lets go in, order you some food, you good with just a pork chop and salad?” Frisk nodded, now wasn’t the time to be picky about the food given to her, what was offered was definitely something that she wouldn’t pass up though. It was only a short walk before they made it to the bar, barely anything, one they entered into it Frisk tipped her hat down to cover more of her face, since Sans wanted her to use the hat to hide better. There were about two dozen monsters sitting around tables, drinking, playing cards and eating all of them making plenty of noise. They both sat next to each other on bar stools a strange fire person approaching them, it looked like it was alive then it clicked to Frisk why the owner was named Grillby, it brought a small giggle from her. The monsters in the bar mostly ignored both Sans and her when they entered so Sans was able to quickly order some food from Grillby who quickly nodded and ducked into a back room to seemingly make some food. Although not before ordering himself a shot of whiskey that he planned to put on his tab, he quickly looked around the room making sure that nobody looked all too suspect, like they might attack them. With Grilby gone and Sans having made a look around the room they were left with some time to banter about something, or someone.

“So, what all is life like on the surface these days?” He asked curiously, in a low voice while sipping on his shot of whiskey, not wanting to down it in front of the kid.

“Well, right now, not the best, I don’t know what’s really going on but a lot of people aren’t doing good for money, a lot of people don’t have jobs too.” As she finished speaking Sans nodded his head in understanding, taking another sip of whiskey.

“Hm, doesn’t sound very good, heh, sometimes I wonder why some monsters are trying to get out into a world like that, really doesn’t bode well for any of monster kind.” After that the both of them fell quiet, not being able to think of any conversation topics, although they wouldn’t need one after all. A floating monster burst into the bar, looking like some sort of wizard, while behind them a large armored monster was trudging its way into the bar, everybody went quiet at their entrance the only thing making noise being them and a record player in the corner of the room. Taking the hint that these two monsters might be dangerous Frisk tipped her hat down in front of her face, looking down at the bar top.  
“So as I was saying Knight Knight, with a combo as great as ours any human would certainly stand no chance, say, why’s it so quiet in here? Come on people! Liven things up!” The wizard said with a chuckle, an uneasy talk started to bounce around all the monsters that were doing whatever they were doing, with the appearance of these two monsters it seemed everybody was afraid.

“Ugh, what a dump to need to patrol Knight, there is absolutely, NO WAY, they’d be stupid enough to keep a human anywhere near here if one fell down recently, so come on, lets get something to eat.” The large knight like figure grumbled a bit and followed behind the small wizard monster, it’d much rather be patrolling right now than eating the garbage food this place had.

“Maybe if your mouth wasn’t running as fast as it always is we’d actually find a human Madjick.” Knight snapped back after he had finished talking, she didn’t know why she had to always be stationed with this completely overconfident incompetent fool but if that’s the way it was going to be she wasn’t going to be happy about it.

“Hmmmm, look what we have over there Knight!” Madjick said while paying absolutely no regard to what she had been saying, he motioned to the skeleton sitting at the bar, Sans, he was always on their hit list, anybody to actually kill him would be rewarded with praise and promotion.

“Heheh, maybe we could take him outside and annihilate him!” Knight immediately shot Madjick a furious look, grabbing him with her right hand, her hand almost going around his entire midsection, crushing him.

“You are mad! Do you know how many of ours he’s killed? How many more he’s beaten and put in prison? We’ll be slaughtered!” All while they were talking Sans had been listening in, quickly downing the shot glass full of whiskey he pivoted on the seat to look over at them, leaning back on the bar top.

“Well maybe we’ll just have to see about that, if you think you’re up for it.” He said confidently, sliding off of the bar stool, Madjick grinned and floated back over to the door, while Knight just stood there, questioning what led up this point in her life. Sans pushed open the door and held it open, his eye sockets going completely black as the two walked by, Madjick being completely unaffected while Knight Knight was still just as horrified about what was about to happen, then Sans closed the door and it was silent. Frisk had looked back as they left, watching Sans exit with them, her attention only brought back to the bar top once a plate with a sliced pork chop and salad was roughly placed in front of her.

“Don’t worry about paying, Sans will, eventually, just eat and go before you cause a ruckus.” Grillby spoke before turning to another monster that had called his name and quickly getting to serving what they ordered. Frisk looked back to the door before picking up a knife and fork in both hands and getting to eating up the food, her empty stomach screaming at her to hurry up. Once Frisk had cleaned the plate of food and waited a good thirty minutes for Sans to come back she got up and left the bar, keeping her hat down to cover her face, not wanting to draw the attention of one of the monsters like the two that Sans was fighting right now. She looked around outside Grillby’s, there was no sign of Sans anywhere and thinking it might be a while before he gets back, she returned to his house after only a minute or two of walking, his house was fairly close by and the town was small. While she had been looking around, she had noticed that there was a shop in the town too along with an inn, those would be interesting if ever she needed to stay somewhere else close by. Coming up to the door to Sans’s house she twisted the doorknob and opened the door stepping inside to see Sans and Toriel sitting on the couch, talking. Sans looked over to Frisk, a small drop of light blue sweat dripping down his forehead as he realized that he had left the kid at Grillby’s.

“Heyyyyyy, kid! Why don’t you head upstairs to the room next to mine! I’ve got a bed set up for you! So just get some rest and I’ll teach you some things that’ll help keep you alive down here!” Toriel stayed quiet for a moment, nodding to Frisk, she had to talk to Sans for a bit, especially with how he left Frisk out somewhere. Taking the hint that It’d be good for her to sleep now she quickly took off her shoes and moved around Sans, quickly dashing up the stairs, the door was already open for her and inside was just a mattress resting on the ground. She took off the trench coat and hat, throwing them across the chair that was sitting in front of the desk in the room, she then sat down on the bed, taking off the rest of her clothes, folding them and setting them down next to the bed. Laying down on the mattress she moved around to get the blanket over top of her and allowed a gentle sleep to take hold of her.


End file.
